la musica de las estrellas
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Tsukiko,Kaoho y Haruka son tres mejores amigas que van al nuevo instituto Ongaku Hoshi, alli conocerán nuevos amigos, y tambien en el amor. Mal sumary...parejas a votacion.


El sol poco a poco se levantaba sobre el cielo anaranjado dando paso a un nuevo día, mientras los primeros rayos de sol entraba atreves de una ventana, el despertador de esa habitación sonaba despertando a una chica de cabello rojo, quien estiro la mano a pagando el despertado, la chica se levanto lista para empezar un nuevo día, ya que hoy comenzaría las clases en su nueva escuela a si que corriendo se fue al baño a lavarse, se vistió para ponerse su nuevo uniforme el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, con una corbata de color rojo y negro, una falda de tablas roja y blanca, las medias hasta la mitad de la rodilla eran de color blanco y sus zapatos negros, también su pelo estaba recogido con una coleta alta, después tomo sus cosas para después bajar a desayunar.

-Oh, Buenos días Kahoko, veo que hoy te has levantado temprano-saludo su madre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mama y si hoy me levanto temprano por que Tsukiko-chan, Haru-chan y yo queríamos llegar pronto a clases-respondió la pelirroja sonriendo, para después empezar a desayunar, cuando acabo el timbre de la puerta sonó y Kahoko cogió sus cosas-ya han llegado mama, nos vemos después-se despido y salió fuera, no sin antes escuchar un" ten cuidado" de su madre, cuando salió de casa se encontró dos chicas, una de ellas con el pelo castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda el cual llevaba suelto y su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos, la otra chica quien era un poco mas bajita de las tres tenía el pelo anaranjado y corto ya que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello, las dos iban con el mismo uniforme que Kahoko solo que el color de la chica de pelo castaño era de color azul.

-Buenos días Kaho-chan-saludaron las dos chicas sonriendo.

-Buenos días Tsukiko-chan, Haru-chan-saludo Kahoko también sonriendo-

-Y bien chicas, listas para nuestro primer dia de clase-pregunto Tsukiko , mientras caminaban.

-Si, estoy muy nerviosa anoche no pude apenas dormir-respondio Haruka emocionada.

-Yo también lo estoy, hoy me levante temprano solo para este dia, aunque espero que nuestras clases no estén muy separadas-añadio Kahoko, nerviosa y un poco triste

-Jajaja tranquila Kaho-chan, aunque estemos separadas seguiremos juntas pase lo que pase, además solo será en horario de clase-dijo Tsukiko intentando calmar a su amiga.

-Si aunque nosotras estemos en el area de música y Tsuki-chan en el de astrología nos seguiremos viendo-contesto Haruka mientras sonreía, a lo que Kahoko también sonrio ya más calmada.

Y es que las tres chicas se habían vuelto inseparables desde que se conocieron cuando solo tenían 5 añitos, ellas eran las mejores amigas casi hermanas y nada podía romper ese amistad tan fuerte, pronto las tres chicas llegaron a la prestigiosa escuela Ongaku Hoshi, la cual se especializaba no solo en música sino también en la astrología y la astronomía. Las tres chicas se sitiaron enfrente de la gran verja de color verde oscuro, la cual estaba abierta para que entraran todos los alumnos, enfrente de ellas un gran camino con adoquines blancos y rodeado por frondosos arboles de cerezo y al final un gran edificio de 3 plantas y muy ancho, tanto que no se podía ver donde acababa.

-Bien aquí estamos ¿Listas?-pregunto Kahoko

-Si-dijeron las otras dos y entraron, justo en ese momento tres chicos se acercaron a las tres chicas o mas concretamente a la peli-castaña, el primero tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, el segundo tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos verdes y el tercero el pelo y los ojos rojos, los tres tenían el mismo uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía, para los chicos, en una camisa blanca una corbata azul y unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

-Buenos días Tsukiko-chan-saludo el castallo, con una sonrisa.

-Hola Tsukiko -siguió después el peli-plateado.

-Bonjour Tsukiko-saludo el de pelo rojo tomando suavemente la mano de Tsukiko y dándole un beso en esta. Cuando el de pelo plateado le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo aparto de la peli-castalla.

-Buenos días, Suzuya-kun, Kanata-kun, Yoh-kun-saludo Tsukiko sonriendo, mientras Kahoko y Haruka, quienes habían observado la escena no pudieron evitar reírse bajito por la reacción de los chicos, ya que era mas que evidente, salvo para su amiga castalla, que los tres estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella, además de que eran amigos desde hacia mas tiempo que ellas lo eran de Tsukiko.

Kahoko y Haruka se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, sabían que era de actuar.

-Moooo, no es justo Tsukiko-chan siempre atraen la atención de todos los chicos-dijo Haruka, fingiendo estar molesta, haciendo que los cuatros la miraran.

-Haru-chan tiene razón, y pensar que nosotros también somos amigas de Suzuya, Kanata y Yoh, y ellos ni siquiera se han fijado en que nosotras estábamos, mmmm….me pregunto por qué será-hablo esta vez Kahoko, mientras miraba de reojo a una confundida Tsukiko y a unos chicos rojos como un tomate.

-Claro que si os íbamos a saludar, solo que no nos habéis dado tiempo-salto Kanata muy nervioso.

-Kanata tiene razón-dijo Yoh intentado ocultar su sonrojo, ya que ahora Tsukiko miraba a los chicos.

-Buenos días Kahoko-chan, Haruka-chan-las saludo Suzuya con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-saludaron las dos a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, debemos entrar ya o se nos hará tarde-dijo Tsukiko, aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando, los otros asintieron y entraron en dirección a su nueva escuela, sin saber que 3 pares de ojos observaban atentamente a las chicas, desde distintas direcciones.

Continuara…..

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO-

Ta ta chaaannn ya tenias ganas de hacer este fic jeje los que ya me conoceis sabréis que en este fic habran mucho romance y celos *.* y los que no bueno ya lo sabeis XD, bueno ahora una pregunta, ya que no se que pareja poner de principal, vosotros tendréis que decidir, con que chico se devera quedar cada una de nuestras lindas protagonistas, y si todos los chicos aparecerán ^^, un voto por review de acuerdo?, bueno nos vemos pronto bye ^^


End file.
